


I don't Wanna be your Friend

by datlonn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Highschool AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Malec, Tags May Change, They love each other, alec doesn't hate magnus, alec likes grape fruit snacks, i don't know how to tag:/, magnus hates math, magnus likes alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datlonn/pseuds/datlonn
Summary: Thanks to a detention they got Freshman year, Magnus and Alec are now best friends. What they both don't know is that they are in love with each other. Who will crack first?Just another Highschool Malec au where they stop being idiots alone and become idiots together. Hm.





	1. Not quite The Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

> HI! IM DALTON! its important you know that i am in no way, shape, or form qualified to be writing a sappy high school males au but here we are. i wrote this about three months ago and i was gonna make it a one shot but maybe i wont?????? I'm a WHORE for high school males pieces so who knows. ok let me know what you think and all that and  
follow me on twitter if you want to: @bluegoldmalec https://twitter.com/bluegoldmalec
> 
> <3333

Magnus is in love with Alec. Totally and completely. 

And here he is, thinking that exact thought, sitting at the desk across from Alec, while they--well, mostly alec-- work on the worksheet due at the end of Mr. Hodge’s class. 

It’s math. Magnus hates math. Always had. 

And apparently 12th grade math wasn't going to be the grade or the math he decides to end his life long feud with the subject and try to pay attention. Lucky for him, Alec likes math, loves it even. If it weren't for him, Magnus probably wouldn't be in 12th grade.

Alec tutored him every chance he got, determined he and Magnus remained at the same level and more importantly, same class. 

Magnus suddenly feels a flick to his forehead and, begrudgingly exits his thoughts of Alec to be faced with him in real life. 

Magnus makes a face at Alec, once he realized with just happened, and was met with a sly smirk from him. How anyone tends to survive one of alec’s smirks without falling in love is beyond him. Magnus then smirks himself. 

“Can you at least pretend that you're doing the work?” alec says while he looks at magnus through his top lashes, remaining hunched over the worksheet. 

“Alexander, why would i pretend now when i know you're just gonna give me all the answers later?” magnus slyly says trying to remain as quiet as possible in the almost silent room. 

“Nope. not this time. You're on your own.” He says with the most betraying smile he possibly could. Magnus open his eyes wide as to say the exact same thing Alec’s smile does. Alec quietly slams his hand down on the desk and looks at magnus in slight dispare. “Oh c'mon Mags, we just went over this.” 

Magnus shrugs.

“Boys, Shh…” scolds Mr. Hodge. He lowers his glasses and looks directly at Magnus and Alec. They both look and Magnus mouths a quick sorry to their teacher. 

Alec turns back to Magnus and looks at him for a minute as to consider something. Magnus gives his best shit-eating grin. 

Alec rolls his eyes trying to hold back a grin, exhales dramatically and says, “OK. Fine,” he checks the watch on his arm. Magnus does the same but with the one on the wall above the door. 

11:47. 10ish minutes till lunch. Magnus 2nd favorite. 

“... if you do this entire sheet by yourself, we’ll go anywhere you want for lunch. I’ll pay, of course. OK?” He finishes while still trying his best to keep this whisper. 

Magnus squints at him, leans back and crosses his arms. 

“Anywhere?” he questions.

Alec leans in and looks at magnus through his top lashes. 

“Anywhere.” he whispers back. 

Magnus breaks out into a grin, swallows his pride and begins problem one. 

O n e. 

It’s moments like these magnus has just a glimmer of hope that maybe just maybe, Alec may like him back. 

They've known eachother since 7th grade. But never really became friends until freshman year when they were the only two souls at detention on a Saturday.

When they explain that story, the few times they get to, it still surprises people the reason they ended up there was all alec's fault. 

Alec was a great reader but apparently the words, “DON’T SHUT LOCKER ROOM DOOR. WILL LOCK” were words he struggled with. They spent all of the next period after gym on opposite sides of the door trying to get magnus out.

The saturday was a classic Breakfast Club Style detention. Give or take a few things. Once they got past the initial awkwardness, they laughed, talked a lot and shared a couple packs of fruit snacks courtesy of Magnus’s mom. 

Saturday, february 27th. 11:24 am. 

“So, Alexander-” Magnus began but was quickly cut off. A slight red was high on Alec’s cheeks. He cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Alec,” he clears his throat again and grabs an orange fruit snack from the pack. He hates orange but it’s really hard to focus at the moment so, he eats it anyway. “It’s, um just Alec.” 

Magnus shares a closed mouth smile and raises his eyebrows as to challenge his correction.

He continues anyway. 

“Alexander, you seem to forget that we’ve gone to school together since, what 7th grade? When you transferred from your fancy rich school to grace us, here, at this new york public school.” Magnus lets his hands flourish through the air sarcastically as to make his point. “When Mrs. Herondale said your full ass name and everyone called you Gideon for 3 months?”

Alec rolls his eyes and the pink on his face doesn't waver. He shuts his book, quickly realizing he’s not going to get any reading done today, Not with Magnus Bane around. “How could i forget. You were the one who started it. Jerk” he picks up a fruit snack and throws it at Magnus. It hits his face and lands on the floor. 

Seventh grade, honestly, wasn't the best for Alec. He had just moved from California to New York because of his parents divorce and other reasons that he still didn't... couldn't know about. 

His sister and brother were still pretty young but they of course understood what was happening. He can't say the split was for the greatest reasons but he knew it was for the best.

It hit his sister, Isabelle, the hardest. 

She loved Robert. But she did not dare make it harder than she knew it already was on Mayres. His brother, Jace came to live with the Lightwoods a year before that. Though he joined their family in a very short time before the divorce, it still affected him just as much as it did Alec and Izzy. 

The move wasn't optional as they all learned the hard way, But they sucked it up and were determined to make this as painless as possible for their mom. 

As if the year couldn’t get any harder, it was also in seventh grade that Alec discovered that he was, in fact, gay.  
Fortunately, he learned to accept himself for who he was. It took a lot of time and many youtube videos to understand what it all meant, but he eventually got it. It was later that year when he finally came out to Mayres, izzy and jace. and they were nothing short of wonderful. Although he’d still been scared to tell his mom, he had seen the way she’d changed since Robert. 

It was good.

She had relaxed and he knew that she was happy. 

It had been in eighth grade when he looked more closely at Magnus. He was his first crush and it’s safe to say it had only gotten bigger as the years went on. 

It was only one year. 

Yet he was in love with Magnus. 

There was a beat of silence. Alec worried he’d gone too far. This was the most they've ever talked. Ever. They were practically strangers but they didn't act like it. It did weird things to Alec.

Magnus threw his hand to his chest dramatically and tried to act as offended as he could through thigh knit lips. “Did you just throw a strawberry fruit snack at me?”

“Mhm.” Alec answered more confidently then he thought he could. He popped one in his mouth and chewed slowly through a smile. 

“Aleander, if your going to throw fruit snacks at least throw the ones that are terrible. For example,” he picked up a piece, examined it, and showed it to Alec. ”...the grape ones.” 

“Not the grape ones! Are you crazy? Those are the best ones!” Alec said more whiny than he had intended. Once he realized the new pitch of his voice, his cheeks turned that light red they always seemed to be turning and his eyes wide. 

Magnus’s eyes did the same thing. 

They looked at each other for a beat of silence before bursting out in laughter.

When Magnus finally caught his breath he spoke. 

“I don’t think ive ever met anyone who was so defensive over a fruit snack flavor before.” He said slightly out of breath. 

Alec coughed a bit but spoke,

“Welp,” he leaned over the empty space between the two desks, grabbed the grape fruit snack from Magnus’s hand and popped it in his mouth, “ now you have.” 

Alec smiles and returns to his book, hopefully trying to hide his blush. He can't believe he just did that. And to Magnus of all people. 

Magnus can’t believe he just did that. Alec, of all people.  
He is looking at Alec in shock. Not a bad shock but in a “omg-you-just-made-my-heart-sink-in-the-best-way-possible-please-do-it-again” way. 

From that moment on Magnus knew that he was screwed.


	2. Love Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was expecting pizza, but he got an Alexander Lightwood instead.

It was wednesday. Which meant it was movie night.

So at about 8pm, just about everyone in their friend group, all head over to Magnus’s house, who has promised to host this time. 

And just like every movie night, Alec was nervous. Why? He really couldn’t tell you. He's known Magnus for three years already and still every time he saw him or mentioned of going over his house or even the mere thought of being around Magnus made his cheeks turn red. 

Izzy said it was because he had a big gushy crush on Magnus which, of course, he denied. He loved his sister, but didnt love the thought of her making fun of his crush. 

Izzy’s gymnastics set ended up running a little later than she planned and by the time she had gotten home, it was already 7:15. Alec had asked if she wanted him to wait for her but she said that it was okay for him to go, and that she would catch a ride with Clary and Jace. 

So here he was. Sitting in his car. At 7:36 on a Wednesday,

in front of Magnus’s house.

He debated waiting until Jace, izzy and Clary got there so he would be with more people but then realized he overthinks too much and he needs to stop doing that so he marched his way up to Magnus’s door 15 minutes early. 

The dress code for their movie nights was anything but fancy. So what everyone normally wore was sweats or pajamas. If he remembered correctly, Magnus wears sweatpants and a tank top. Every time. 

He remembered one particular movie night when magnus was complaining about being cold. Alec shot back about how he should probably just wear a sweatshirt. 

Magnus said then he wouldn't have an excuse to use Alec for body warmth. 

Alecs cheeks get red just thinking back about it. 

Well that and the fact that Magnus quickly opened the front door and he's been staring at Magnus’s arms for the past 30 seconds with nothing coming out of his mouth but flies. 

“Oh! Hello Alexander! I expected the pizza but you’re a much better delivery. Please, come in.” Magnus moved over to let Alec in.

Alec tried to think of something to say but of course all he got was a faint ‘thank you’ and a blush.

Magnus shut the door and turned towards Alec. His brows furrowed slightly.

“Where are the rest of the Lightwoods? and I believe a Farechild? You all normally come together, no?” Magnus questioned while walking past him to get to the kitchen.

Alec cleared his throat. ‘Don’t fail me now’ he thought. 

“yeah , Izzy’s set ran long so she said she'd catch a ride with jace and clary. Their all coming thought.” he checked his watch, “ any minute actually.” 

They both heard footsteps coming down the steps and then a velvet voice spoke. 

“Magnus, honey, was that the piz-” the voice cut off when she saw Alec.

“ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD! IS THAT YOU?” she ran to give him a closer look. “Oh love! You’ve gotten so tall! Well you've always been tall but not THIS tall! Magnus, he's gotten so tall!”

Magnus groans and signs, “yes mom i know. I see him every day.”

Alec laughs a bit and leans down to hug the woman.

“Hi Ms. Bane, how've you been?” Alec says through a smile.

The woman pulls back from the hug and looks at Alec the same way Magnus does. He can see where he gets it from. 

“What did I say about that ‘Ms. Bane’ nonsense? Hm? Call me Rose.” His mother says, leaning in for another hug. 

Alec chuckles. “Sorry Rose. How’ve you been?”

“Oh you know, just being the world's most kick-ass mom. Saving lives and looking good while doing it.” Magnus cuts in, while still preparing the other snacks for their movie night.

Both their heads turn towards the sound and laugh.

“MHM. and don't you forget it, Baby.” They all laugh. 

After they've all caught their breath, Rose is the first to speak. “Okay, boys, well. If you need anything i'll be upstairs. Doing this and that.” “Okay. Thank you Mr- Rose.” Alec says and then turns back to magnus “Love you, mamma.” Magnus says. Magnus looks Alec in the eyes. “I CALL PICKING THE MOVIE!” They yell at the same time. Eventually, Alec caved and let Magnus pick, guess the gang was watching Love Actually, yet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! SORRY FOR BEING M I A. IM A DUMMY. thinking i might temp abandon this for another pic I'm nitrated in writing,,, IVE FOUND ANOTHER LOVE AND IM EXCTIED TO SHARE <333333 sorry for shouting,, its too early for this shit. ok tell me what you think OKAY bye.


End file.
